I ain't your slave anymore
by CheriBerri
Summary: Haku has always been someone that doesn't believe in love. But what happens when a certain Uchiha comes to town? He's powerful and is most girls dream guy. Haku doesn't like him at first but what happens when he decides to make her a slave? This will change her life for the better? Or worst?


Haku thought that her life was pretty normal. Her family is nice and she loves living there. She has lots of friends and people are always nice to her. She isn't the type of girl who goes out looking for trouble, no, she's the type that stays late to help her boss clean up the shop after hours, the type that stays up all night if needed and waits for her little brother to go to sleep. But something changed when one Uchiha came to town.

Today was like any other day. She was on her way to the café that she worked at. Boys were whistling at her, but she keep walking, smiling sometimes at some of them. This happens all of the time. Some guys have even asked her out, but she has denied all of them. She would also get complements like, _Your really pretty_ or _God you look like sexy_. There are others things that get said, but I dare not say them.

30mins later.

She arrived at her work. "Morning Yui" she said walking in, setting up the tables . "Morning Haku" Yui replied washing the dishes. Yui is the store's owner, she has a number of different stores but this one was her favourite. She has short brown hair with blue highlights and bright yellow eyes. She was short for her age, being as she was 30yrs old and being smaller than Haku who was 20. She loves being around Haku as it makes her calm down when there is a busy rush of costumers. She sometimes treats Haku as a daughter as they have formed a very close bond.

Once it hit 9 o'clock Yui opened the store as today was going to be a busy day and she knew it. The cafe's name is, '_You can't get enough_'. It's a very appealing name as the food is to die for, not legit, the food just taste really good. Most of the costumers that come here are men. Mainly because women work there but sometimes you could find some women hanging around.

An hour later.

**Ding!** The bell went for the millionth time today. It gets pretty busy around lunch time. The chef was making the dishes, the waitress were rushing around either taking orders or giving the customers their order. But this person that just walked in wasn't just your average person, he was, special.

He made his way over to a table near a window in the middle of the café. There was silence. Rumours soon spread like, _Is that Madara Uchiha_ and _That man is so sexy_. All this was coming from some women that where in the café and most of the waitress. Oh and I forget some of the waitress were squealing like little fan-girls. Yep fan-girls, poor Madara.

Haku was the only one not affected by his _Uchiha Charm_ if it was really _Madara Uchiha_. She just saw him as a normal customer and walked over, like all of the others before him.

"What would you like today, Mister" she asked filling his cup up. "Just the special please, babe". 'Really, another one' she thought, mentally face-palming but just faked smiled at him. "Sure, anything else" she asked looking at him. He lifted his glasses up a little. "Maybe later" he said winking. 'What an idiot' she thought walking away. He put his glasses down and watched her walk away. 'I like her, I like her a lot' he thought.

As she arrived to the kitchen she put his order in and waited for the chef to make it. "He was so liking your calmness Haku" Yui said placing some dishes in the dishwasher. "Meh, most of the guys do" she responded waiting for the chef to finish. "No like, his different Haku" Yui said slightly raising her voice. Haku just shrugged. She really didn't care, like she said most guys are like that.

Once the chef was done he yelled, "ORDER 59 ON THE TABLE". "Coming" she said jogging over to the table where the food was placed. She grabbed the plate and walked out the flap door hearing her boss yell, '_Go get him __**HAKU**_'. She just shook it off and keep walking.

"Here you go" she said placing the dish in front of him setting it up nicely. Presentation is always the key to a delicious looking dish. "Thanks, so what's your name beautiful?" he asked taking the spoon and placed it on the edge of the bowl. The special was a soup if you were wondering. 'Really, come on like, oh my gosh'. "Private information, Mister" was all she said and then walked off to the next person waiting to be served.

There was a few, What a bitch and How dare she say that to him. From a few of his fan-girls. They were some even worst ones but Haku just shook them off.

Closing time.

'Yes, finally, the day is over' Haku thought sitting down. "That was a busy day" she said. "Agree" Yui puffed out sitting next to her. "Sorry but Haku could you possible close the shop today. I have an important meeting and it starts soon" she asked, puppy dog eyeing her, as she knew it would work. "Fine, but you own me Yui" she respond. "Whatever and thanks" she said throwing the keys, lucky Haku caught them, and then she ran out. "I swear she doesn't act her age sometimes" she said out loud getting up.

After she finish cleaning the tables and placing the chairs up, as well as place the dishes in the washer, there was one table left. A man was still sitting there. "This shop closed an hour ago Mister" she said angrily. "I know" was all that he said. 'How rude' she thought.

Once she got there she saw who it was. It was the man from earlier. The one that has been ordering. But only wanted her to take his order. "Why are you still here?" she said impatiently, anger in her voice. He just sat there looking out of the window with a black expression. Her temper was slowly raising. "I will call the cops" she said smashing her hand in the table in front of him. "And what are they going to do? Do you even know who I am?" he said with a calm voice. Finally he moved, looking into her eyes. "Umm, no" she stuttered backing away a bit. 'Why is he being so calm and why did I loss my temper' she thought.

He then stood up. Towering over her like a giant and a ant. "The name's Madara... Madara Uchiha". She was shocked, Madara Uchiha, the famous Madara Uchiha. The one that owns all of the men clothes, the one that has everyone under his finger. She was yelling at him. 'Oh gosh'.

She slowly walked back stuttering, "I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I d-did know t-that it w-was y-y-you". Madara just smirked the famous Uchiha smirk, slowly walking towards her. Haku was now scared. Never in her life would she ever be scared of a man, especially Madara of everyone. Why him? Why did it have to be him of all people. Why not one of the drunks that try to hit on her. No it just happen Madara was that on person that could do that to her.

Suddenly she felt her body hit something cold and hard. 'Shoot' she thought. She hit the wall. Madara was now closing the gap between them. She could feel his hot breath on her shocked face. "W-what do y-you w-want from m-me.." she stuttered. "I have a deal for you". Her eyes widen. "I wont say anything, if" he paused for the drama effect... "if you become my slave. You must cook, clean, everything that i ask for, you must do. And" again he paused, gosh he must love the drama. "If you say no, I will tell the owner that you" he moved closer, placing his mouth over her ear. "That you set this store on fire". Her eyes widen. 'Fire, he wouldn't, would he' she thought.

After some time of silence, awkward silence, she spoke up, "But I have a younger brother, a job. How can I do that and THAT job" she asked not moving from her spot, not even an inch. "I will ask for you serve when needed and you must come no matter what. I already have your address and number" he said calmly. 'Stalker much, wait if he knew that, why did he ask for my name earlier' she thought.

Madara then stood back letting her have some space. "So yes?" he questioned staring into her crystal blue eyes. "Y-yes" she stuttered looking at the floor. He smiled, a very weird smile. "Good, see you later than, Haku" he said walking out. Her eyes widen. 'His knew my name, what, how, who' she thought.

After packing everything up and cleaning what needed to be cleaned she then walked out turned around and stared at the shop. "And this is where my hell starts" she mumbled closing the store and then started walking home.

A few months later.

Gosh the things that he made her do. Clean the toilets, the kitchens and don't even mention the bedroom. That thing was a mess, worst than anything that you have ever seen** AND THIS IS MADARA'S HOUSE AND HE CAN'T EVEN MAKE HIS OWN BED**. He also made her come just after she finish work. A black limo would show up and she would get in, change into her uniform. No comment with that and he would also work her to the bone. Sometimes, he would allow her to stop and take some time off, but not for long though.

Anyway Haku was in the kitchen making some dinner for him and some of his friends that came over. It's a Friday night. You know what that means... sitting back, watching T.V, eating whatever you wanted. This is what they do EVER Friday night. Haku had just finish work and Madara called her up. She is kinda bored with this job. Doing the same things over and over. She wants to do something else but can't.

She is in the kitchen making some pies and chips for the boys, as they are to lazy, but she doesn't mind. After the pies are cooked and the chips are ready she then took them out of the oven and let then cool down. Once cooled she grabbed some plates and started placing them on. Because of her experience in the kitchens she presents them nicely and amazingly.

Once everything was done she than walked out, only to see the drunk men, with no shirts on. She just stared then facepalmed. "Oh good. Dinner's ready boys" Madara said sitting up-ish. Haku walked over placing the food on the glass table. The other guys watched as she set them up in order. Smaller plates at the front, bigger plates at the back. As she was about to walk away Madara asked something rather, weird. "Haku, have you had anything to eat" he asked. "Of course I have Madara" she said fake smiling. No, she has had anything to eat all day. There was no breaks at work, Madara called before she could eat.

"Oh, then you can rest until i need you to later" he half said picking up the chips. As she walked away Madara knew that she was lying, but he didn't say anything. The boys ate away at the pies and chips, no respecting the way she had set them up. Slowly but surely the food was disappearing until there was none left. "That was-" *burp*, "-Very yummy. You should-" *burp*, "-Thank her for us Uchiha" one of the men said leaning back into his chair wiping away some crumbs away from his mouth. "Yes, that was very nice. Presentation was appealing. It was also set out neatly" one of the other men said pushing his glasses up. The other men just sat there either leaning into the chairs or just paid attention to the T.V. Madara on the other hand could only think about one thing, more like one person.

Later that night the group of man said there good-byes and either drove, walked, caught a taxi or caught a lift home. Madara is now a the front of his door, waving goodbye to his so-called mates. Haku was in the kitchen washing up the dishes. It was around midnight. She sighed, 'Why must i do this. There isn't anything for me in this.' she thought placing some plates in the rack.

Once she finish she looked in the lounge room to ask Madara something. "Mada-" she stopped. He wasn't in here. 'Wonder where he is' she thought walking away opening and closing some doors. Still, there was no sigh of him. Suddenly she heard something on the distance break. 'oh gosh. That sounded like glass breaking' she thought as she hurriedly ran towards where the sound came from. As she opened the door there was shattered glass everywhere. Her eyes widen. It was Madara's room. She then found the light switch and turned it on.

She looked in horror as the glass was everywhere, she than saw something, no, someone in the corner of the room with a trail of blood to where the person was. "M-madara..." she said putting a shy voice on. He then looked up, blood trailing from his face, his face was dull and sadden. She quick ran, without stepping on the glass, over to him. "What happen? Why is there blood everywhere?" she asked looking around the room. "I tripped and fell" was his answer. "DON'T, I mean, don't lie to me Madara, I know you aren't the clumsy type" she said ripping a piece of her shirt off.

She pulled back some of his hair from his face. Dry blood leaking from the fresh wound. She tried her best to wipe away the blood. "I'm sorry" he said once she was finish. "For what" she asked puzzled. "For everything. I'm just a jerk, I know that you didn't eat when I asked you before" he said getting up. He winced a little but then started, slowly, walking away. Haku was still puzzled but got the courage and got up. She then grabbed his blood stained shirt.

"Madara it wasn't your fault" she pleaded making him turn around. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry". "Stop saying that, please" she half joked, half said. He than looked away. "I fell in love with someone who I can't have. She makes me feel useful, wanted. But I shouldn't have" he said, slightly annoyed with himself. Haku was taken back, 'He.. fell in love... with someone' she thought. "It mustn't be that bad just-" she was cut off by Madara. "-It was you".


End file.
